


A place I hardly ever think about

by orphan_account



Series: listening Comprehension [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, I was listening to sexy recordings for a case and came home absolutely ravenous AU, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock listens to some hot tapes (for a case of course) and when he's home he can't hide his feelings for John anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A place I hardly ever think about

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Holly (HHarris)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HHarris/gifts).



> This is inspired by a personal experience. I listened to a gorgeous podfic during the break at my office and had to excuse myself because I was...horny. Anyway my boyfriend (after I denied to everyone including myself that I am gay, I finally have a boyfriend. I am the luckiest man on earth now!) took care of me. So... it started like that...and at some point this fic got out of control...so I hope you enjoy it =)

„Please there are only 4 tapes left!“ I roll my eyes.  
„I am not even a little bit interested in this case.“ I roll my eyes again.  
Even an idiot like Lestrade should notice that I won't help him this time.  
„Please Sherlock.“  
„No.“ Why doesn't he understand?  
„I already solved the case. It was...“  
„I know you're lying. Please. Just those 4 tapes. I just want to know what you think about them.“  
I fear that he will never stop bugging me. So I give in.  
„Okay. But you owe me one.“  
„Thank you Sherlock.“ He smiles and I don't smile back. I never smile. Except...NO! Don't think about it.  
He hands me the tapes.  
I sit down at someones desk (I don't care, I need a chair and a desk and whoever normally sits here, is not here now). I sigh audible so that Lestrade knows that he tortures me. Very much.  
I take a quick look into the case file. The tapes were recorded by an old lady, living next to the suspect. She reported him two times because of noise disturbance. Yeah. Great. This case is so borring, that it should be used as a good night story for little children. Not as a job for me. The great genius, the...Whom I kidding? I will do it, I will complain about it but I will solve the case.  
As always.  
I insert the first tape and close my eyes so that I can concentrate more on that what I am about to hear.  
„Hey baby.“ Kissing sounds. Something drops on the floor. Maybe a bag? „I missed you.“ the second voice is not feminine. „I couldn't stop thinking of you.“ The walls between the apartments of the old lady and our suspect must be very thin. Kissing sounds. Than: Moaning. Very loud moaning. „Yeah. Just like that.“ what are they doing? And than I know. I am listinening to a tape were two men have sex with each other. I can feel the heat reaching my face, colouring my cheeks bright red. I hope nobody sees that. The moaning sounds continue, they turn into screaming and I can feel the heat reach a place I hardly ever think about. I look down at my lap. I pull the headphones of my head and run.  
Bathroom.  
Lock the door.  
Sit down.  
Calm yourself.  
I am gasping for air and my thoughts start to wander around. Don't think about it.  
Don't think about John.  
Don't. It is not the first time that I think in a very unhealthy way about my flatmate. Actually I think all the time about him. So much that I can hardly concentrate on anything else.  
Breathe in.  
Breathe out.  
Breathe in...  
out....  
I open my pants and wrap my hand around my erected cock.  
John.  
No way. If I start doing that than I will never be able to act normal around him again. When I start imagining that he touches me and kisses me, than I will be damned. He would kill me if he knew.  
There has to be another solution.  
I leave the bathroom and the building without a single word to anyone, this must be the place they call hell.

John is in the bathroom, brushing his teeth. That's good. He needs a lot of time in the bathroom so I have enough time to calm myself down.  
I make myself a cup of tea and grab the newspaper so that I can pretend I am reading.  
When John opens the bathroom door I take a quick look.  
John is naked.  
Will this nightmare never end? The heat is back and I use the newspaper to cover my lap. „Sherlock? What are you doing here?“  
„I live here.“  
My voice is shaking. Don't look up.  
Don't look at him.  
Don't look.  
I am not in control of my body. The newspaper drops out of my hands. John wrapped a towel around his hips. He's looking at me. I swallow. He's looking at the bulge in my pants.  
„Is everything okay?“ I stand up. I have to get away from him.  
I spill hot tea everywhere.  
„Sherlock! I am talking to you.“  
He grabs my shoulders and looks directly into my eyes.  
„I am just tired.“  
His hand move down. He touches my crotch.  
„you don't seem so tired to me.“ I am unable to move away from him. This is the end, he will leave me, he will -  
That is not what I have expected.  
„I am tired.“ I repeat myself. John rubs his fingers against my crotch. Maybe he thinks it's funny? He's definitely not interested in me.  
„Than you should go sleeping. When you are so tired.“ He sounds very sarcastic. Maybe he's drunk? Or he's....  
his fingers move a bit up and than there are opening the button of my pants.  
„John. What are you doing?“ He will notice that I have feelings for him. Strong feelings. He will never be able to look into my eyes again.  
„Helping you.“ He zips my pants open. „I can undress myself.“ I play the innocent. This is not different from any situation before. John is not interested in you. He likes women and you're a man. I tell myself that. I tell myself that very very often, but it doesn't help.  
„Wanna do a show for me ?“ I move closer to him, instinctly. The heat is all over my body. I must do something or I won't be able to control myself.  
I sniff. I can't smell alcohol, so he's not drunk.  
„Please John. I want.“ He pulls my pants down and than his lips are on mine. It is a very quick kiss but it is enough that I am starting to lose control.  
„I know exactly what you want.“ this is not the John I am used to. I reach for my pants and pull them up.  
„When you need something I am in my room.“  
He follows me.  
„I need you Sherlock.“ He pushes hard against my shoulders, I stumble towards the bed.  
„John!“ I protest. He turned mad. He went crazy. Come on Sherlock! There must be a very simple reason for his behaviour.  
„John.“ But this time I moan his name. I press my lips hard together. That won't happen again.  
„I always thought you weren't interested in such things.“ He kisses me again. His tongue begs for entrance, presses hard against my closed lips. He touches my crotch again and I moan. He slips his tongue into my mouth. He's a good kisser, not that I have much comparison. Actually I don't have any. He's the first.  
Somehow he managed to undress me during the kiss.  
I am naked.  
„John.“ it sounds to gentle. I try again.  
„John.“ I can't fight against the heat, against the urge to kiss him again.  
„I always thought you were asexual or something like that. That's why I dated other people. But now?“ He kisses me again and this time I don't fight.  
He wraps his hand around my still full erected cock.  
He starts with long careful strokes. It is too good to be true. It is a dream! That explains everything!I fell asleep and now I am dreaming. So I don't have to hold myself back, nothing will change between us because this is not real. Tears are trickling down my cheeks and John kisses them away. „Don't be sad. I am going to take good care of you.“ I nod and suddenly his hand is replaced by his mouth.  
I moan his name and grab his neck to stabilise myself a bit.  
„John we have to stop.“ Not even in my dreams I can allow myself to feel such things.  
John ignores it, instead he swirls his tongue around the tip of my cock and swallows the whole length of it.  
He doesn't want to stop.  
He starts sucking in earnest, pressing his lips firmly against my cock, using his tongue and occasionally his teeth.  
I can't stop myself from moaning in insane pleasure. Nothing has ever felt like this. My body moves with him, intensifying the feeling.  
John releases my cock and says:  
„Turn around!“ I turn around and bury my head deep in one of the pillows. He starts spreading little kisses on my skin, on my neck and my back.  
„I liked you from the start. You have no idea how much.“  
„I like you too. Very much. Oh John.“ He knibbles on my earlobe and his cock presses against my ass.  
I buck my hips up, to show him that I want this too.  
„Wait a second.“ he's gone. I start crying again. No...I am not able to hold the tears back, I am not able to do anything.  
„Hey. It's okay. I'm here.“ Without warning he pushes two wet fingers inside me.  
„Ouch.“  
„Sorry. Did that hurt? Just hold out for a bit okay? I promise this will feel amazing.“ I relax a bit and than his fingers are hitting a spot deep inside me. He's right, it feels amazing.  
„Do it.“  
„Are you sure?“ I nod.  
He replaces his fingers with his cock and it hurts like hell.  
„Sorry.“ he waits until the pain passes.  
„I am okay. I think.“  
He starts moving, very gentle.  
„John. Please.“ He moves faster, harder thrusts deep into me and I am breaking. I can't take it anymore. John grabs my hips to hold me in place. This so intense, so good. I scream, nothing did ever felt so good.  
„John.“ He thrusts deeper hitting the same spot as before and than I come.  
John colapses on top of me reaching his own orgasm.  
He wraps his arms around me and I turn around to kiss him.  
„We should clean you up.“ i sigh. „In a second.“ I close my eyes.

When I open my eyes I feel horrible. My muscels are sore and my head hurts.  
John has wrapped his arms around me, very tight. It wasn't a dream.  
„John?“  
„Sherlock?“ he mumbles in his sleep.  
„I love you.“


End file.
